ScotEng One Day
by SumsMasterpiece
Summary: *Based off of Focus Features One Day (2011) movie. I love this movie so much, the story gets to me and I think this story would work for ScotEng since in the movie Dexter is a dick kind of like Scotland and Emma is the one who falls in love which is like England.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Day They Met

July 15, 1988

It is a loud night on the streets of Wales. All the new graduate students are making there way back home from a night of drinking to celebrate. A small group of graduates are saying their goodbyes in the university's apartment complex courtyard. Two men, that have arms wrapped around each other, are slurring their goodbyes.

"You keep in touch OK don't you go disappearing on me." The male ginger says taking the last sip of his beer.

"You to lad, you to." The other male says who has red hair, and pushes his friend off of him.

There is a man and woman saying there finally goodbyes as well.

"Please mail me, it is going to be difficult to talk since i'll be in another country." The female says in the males neck as they give their last huge goodbye.

"I promise, just keep in touch alright. Write to me as soon as you get settled in America. I'll miss you Olivia." The male says in his thick British accent.

The others have left, leaving the red head male and the British one. The redhead, looks at the other male up and down.

"You know we never actually met." The redhead states with a heavy Scottish accent.

The British man looks to the Scottish man, his blonde messy hair gets into his eyes. Using his figures to push the strands to the side and pushing up his glasses he says "Actually we have."

"Have we?" The Scot was confused by this.

"Yes. You came crashed my birthday party, called me 'Sexy Sheep' and spilled whiskey all over my brand new tux." The blonde man stated.

"Oh, well sorry about that." The Scot apologized.

"Oh no, you were wonderful."

"Was I now?" The Scot asks.

"No. No you weren't. Quite appalling actually." The Brit laughs out.

"So what's your name then, unless your real name is 'Sexy Sheep'?" The Scot jokes right back at the Brit.

"It's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Arthur bows his head slightly for politeness.

"Arthur? It's nice to meet you Arthur. I'm Allistor Wallace." Allistor says mimicking the Brits introduction, bowing his head. "You know what, i'll walk you home. You never know what stalkers could be out this late at night." He says and takes the Brit by the hand.

(Time-skip)

They finally make it up to room 523, Arthur's flat, and they are shushing themselves as they finally get the door open.

"Come on we have to be quite, it's 4 in the morning." Arthur was going to say more but was cut off by Allistor smashing his lips on his. Arthur eyes went wide for a moment but instantly closed them and a moan escaped his mouth. Allistor was pulling up on Arthur's graduate gown, trying to take it off and roam what treasures were under that unflattering piece of fabric. When he finally got the gown off he threw it to the right of him and started kissing and biting on Arthur's neck and collarbone.

They pull away from each other, and Allistor takes off his shirt and pants in a single motion leaving his in his blue briefs with a white 'x'. Arthur was taking off his dress shirt and his already loosened tie, letting them slide off his shoulders and fall to the floor. Allistor jumped into Arthur's tiny twin-sized bed and Arthur turns away.

"Where are you going?" Allistor grins seductively at the smaller male.

"I just thought I should brush my teeth, so you don't taste all the grimy bits and such." Arthur gestures to his mouth.

"I don't mind." Allistor points out still grinning.

"Well it matters to me, it'll just be a minute." Arthur says while closing the door.

When the door is shut Arthur leans his back against the door and sighs, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding. 'OK just focus Arthur, you can do this.' he mentally tells himself as he prepares himself with brushing his teeth and deodorant and such. When he opens the door, he is shocked to find that Allistor is getting dressed. Crushed Arthur covers himself up with his bathroom robe and enters the bedroom.

"You're leaving." It was more of a statement then a question.

"I thought you would like some shut eye, it's getting light out." He points out as he continues to pull his pants on.

"Oh no it's fine, do whatever. You could jump out the window for all I care." Arthur sounded hurt and the Scot could hear it.

"You want me to stay, here look I'll stay." The Scot takes off his pants and gets back into the small bed. "Come here." He gestures to the smaller male to join him. Arthur takes off his robe and gets into the bed. They are snuggled close together, even as the light is coming through the windows, Arthur decided to take this chance and ask some questions.

"Allistor, can I ask you somethings?" Arthur opens up. Allistor grunts to his question which sounded like a 'yes'.

"When did you know you liked males?" As soon as that question left his lips he soon regretted it. He didn't want to ruin the moment that they were having and yet he thought he just did that.

Allistor moves his head up to look Arthur in the eyes. "I'm Bi Arthur, I guess it was when my first girlfriend cheated on me with her best friend Julie. I got so jealous, I went to this gay bar at the age of 16 and this one guy there forced me up against the bar and kissed me. The weird thing was that instead of being appalled, I kind of felt something. The same something I felt when I kissed Mai (1st girlfriend)." Arthur was surprised by his story.

"Do you have anyone now?" Arthur asks.

"No, not right now." Allistor answers.

"I'm sorry i'm not very good at this kind of things, maybe I could be you..."

"Maybe we could just be friends, Artie." Allistor cuts Arthur off. Arthur felt shattered inside. He felt like his whole world was falling apart.

"OK." Arthur was a little shaky but Allistor didn't seem to notice.

"Let's get some shut eye, goodnight Mr. Kirkland." Allistor states as he places the blankets around them better.

"Goodnight, Mr. Wallace." Arthur turns away from there snuggling position to face away from the stupid Scot. But Allistor wrapped his arms around Arthur's body and placed his chin in Arthur's neck. They both fell asleep in the comfort of each others warmth and the new attainment of a new friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

July 15, 1989  
It's been a year since the friendship between Allistor and Arthur. Arthur moved to London to start on his writing career.

"Now why couldn't you get a moving company to help you?" Allistor complains grabbing the bed frame, the same they slept in that night a year ago, out of the truck.

"Because all my money is in this place. Now stop complaining and help me lift this inside." Arthur huffs as he tries to lift the bed frame but is too weak.

"You do realize that I have a flight to India in about an hour." Allistor reminded his British friend.

"I know, I know just shut up and lift." Arthur cursed and Allistor huffed and lifted the bed as they walked across the street. As they walked inside and started to go up the stairs, Allistor was asking questions of the apartment. "So how much was this place?"

"Well the old owner passed away so I got a pretty good deal on it, but it is London which any good writer wish is so I'm happy with it." Arthur explains as they get into the room and place the bed down in its place.

"It smells like piss." Allistor sniffs and makes a disgusted face.

The Scot looks over at the Brit shifting everything into place. He looks at his watch and sighs. "My flight is in thirty minutes, I have to go." The red head rubs the back of his neck feeling guilty.

The Englishman just looks at his friend and feels his stomach begin to go into knots. "It's alright, I'll write to you." Arthur began to walk towards the Scot and embrace him into a friendly hug. When they release they look into each others eyes, green meeting blue, and Arthur wanted to say three words that he wanted to say many years before but thought better of it. "Alright go find yourself, go do great things with your life." Pushing Allistor away from him playfully.

"And I expect your books, no I know your books will be published by the end of this year." Allistor waves goodbye leaving the small Brit alone in his new apartment.

July 15, 1990  
In a shabby part of London is a small Mexican restaurant called 'Del Bell' that a blonde Brit named Arthur was working. The mariachi play there same songs over and over as Arthur wastes his life away in this tiny restaurant.

Meanwhile in France, Allistor has his job as a English teacher in a excellent university. All of the girls were swooning with ah's as he walked past them. Being the devil that he is, he would wink and blow kisses to the girl and they would faint.

******************  
July 15, 1991  
Still in 'Del Bell' stayed Arthur with lightening speed of explaining the difference between the food that people always asked. A new guy, an American, was hired today. "I'm Alfred, nice ta meet ya." He introduced himself.

"Arthur a pleasure. So the manager informed me to show you around the restaurant and I hate repeating myself so you better listen closely." Arthur explained and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen you place the orders here and you wait for the ding to get the food to the table." The Englishman said as if it was so obvious.

"Alright I gottcha, ding then serve. Shouldn't be to hard." Alfred winked at the smaller blonde and Arthur blushed slightly before shaking his head and continuing. "Over here is all the disinfecting spray, cleaning supplies, etc. We clean the tables at 10 sharp. After wiping the tables you place the chairs on top of the table and then sweep and mop."

The two men continue the tour of the tiny place and when Arthur is done he decides to start cleaning. "So what's your quote unquote job?" Arthur asks wetting a rag and wiping the table down.

"Excuse me?" Alfred sounded insulted.

"You know your dream job; writer, singer, actor. We have a plethora of them here, so what are you?" Arthur explained in better detail.

"Actually, I'm a comedian." The American makes a cheeky smile.

"Ah we don't have one of those, we could use one." Arthur shoves a box into the Americans hand's.

July 15, 1992

"I'm a disaster!" A muffled voice came from the Scotsman phone. It had been three years since he had come home in the UK, and in a way, he missed Arthur.

"Calm down, everyone gets lost at 25 from time to time. What happened to writing?" The red head scratches his head. Arthur was at a cheap payphone, since he was on his way to work, he placed his forehead on the glass and sighed deeply. "I tried, failed. They said my work was 'too childish for the public you are trying to sell to. Poetry will get you no where in London."

Allistor shifted in the bed to sit up, topless, to try and think of a way to calm this crazy Brit down. He stretched his arms and yawned into the phone. "Look I'll come and visit you in a week and we can discuss it then OK. I love your letters, I especially like the really long and detailed ones. Keep sending them." Allistor reassured Arthur but he looked up to see the girl he slept with last night balancing at the end of the bed on the bed frame.

"No, no I'm sorry I'm dropping all of my problems on you. Uh how's Paris, the job doing well?" The Englishman is trying to change the subject. Allistor is smirking at the performance the naked girl is giving to him.

"Oh yeah, it's something alright." Arthur could hear him smirking through the phone.

"Well don't sleep with your students, that unprofessional and wrong." He joked back at the Scot and he chuckled.

"I hear you, look I know you feel like you are disappearing in London but you're not. I still know you're there and that's all that should matter." Arthur blushes at this when the voice on the payphone saying the call will end in a minute.

"I'm out of time I'll talk to you again some time, oh and Allistor I..." The payphone cuts out, having the change come out and making him feel like at idiot. "I miss you." Arthur whispers as he hangs up the phone and walks to his dreadful job.

Allistor hangs the phone up and the naked brunette jumps next to him as they giggle and get under te blankets for a round 3.

-Time Skip-

A week later, Allistor kept his promise and came home, but he stopped by Arthur's work to see him first. When he walked in, a girl with ink black hair caught his attention and he walks towards her. He could still see Arthur working hard with, this tall sandy blonde hair man. 'Why am I getting jealous of who is around Arthur? I shouldn't care." Allistor asked himself before keeping his attention to the woman in front of him which lead to a quick make out session. Allistor could hear someone scoff but he ignored it as he continued his snogging.

"He sure seems the type to get friendly with people quickly." Alfred makes a sarcastic tone gesturing to the red haired man near the bar in the restaurant. Arthur looked over and his heart sank a bit. "Well that's his way of saying 'hello' I suppose."

Alfred could tell that the sight of what that man was doing was somehow hurting Arthur, and he hated to see the Brit look sad. "So uh, Arthur, I was wondering if you are doing anything this weekend?" Alfred decided to take his chance.

"I don't believe I have any plans, why?" Arthur looked up into Alfred's blue eyes.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted ta..."

"Artie, how are you laddie?" The red haired man yelled to Arthur, hooking his arm around Arthur's neck and playfully pulling him closer to him for an awkward hug.

"Allistor, please I can't breathe when you are holding he like this." Arthur mumbles and Allistor lets go. Allistor's eyes glance over the younger blonde.

"Who's this" he asks Arthur.

"Allistor, this is Alfred. Alfred this is my friend Allistor." The Brit gestures between the two men.

Alfred outstretches his hand, "It's a pleasure, Artie here has told me so much about you, dude.

Allistor shakes and grins, glancing at Arthur and chuckles, "Well I hope they are all go things he told you."

They release hands and Arthur's face becomes red with embarrassment. A few moments of awkward silence and Arthur coughs to break the stare down between the American and Scotsman.

"Well we should continue cleaning up, Alfred." Arthur places his hand on Alfred's shoulder and Allistor stares at the notion with a questioned look.

"Yeah sure Artie, I'll go clean the bathrooms." Alfred screes down the stairs to go clean, leaving the two friends alone. Arthur starts stacking the chairs on top of the tables and Allistor starts helping.

"Well he was cute. You've never mentioned him to me before."

"Well that's because it's really none of your business, now is it?" Arthur snapped.

Allistor stopped his motion of lifting and looked at Arthur, "Hey, what's wrong? I now you and I now when you start getting snappy you are getting upset. So, out with it." Allistor turned the chair and sat looking at Arthur to explain.

Arthur huffed and sat in a seat of his own and looks into those blue eyes. "I just feel so... forgotten here in London. When I look at you, Mr. TV producer nice new flat. I just feel like I have gotten so far away from you." Arthur placed his head in his hands.

"Hey you know that's not true, lad. Come on, everyone is lost at 25." He stands up and places a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur lifts his head, "You're not."

"No it's true, you shouldn't follow me Arthur. My success was all luck. Besides I love your letters and you will find your way, I promise." Allistor walks toward the bar and grabs a shot glass to pour himself a shot of tequila and downed it.

Arthur walked to his side as Allistor poured another drink of the clear liquor. Before Allistor could drink it, Arthur stole the shot glass and downed it himself. A smile played at the corner of the Scot's lips.

"You now what, let's go on a holiday together." Allistor grabbed a second shot glass from the bar.

"What? We can't do that, besides don't you have a girlfriend?" The blonde was stunned at the red heads offer.

"Who Kacey?" Allistor lifted his eye brow.

"Yes Kacey!" Arthur poured his drink.

"Oh I doubt she would mind. In fact, I think she would rather enjoy it."

Arthur slaps Allisor back of the head, "Grow up."

"So?"

Arthur gave in, in the end, he could never say no to that beautiful face.

-Time Skip-

(In Venice Italy)

Allistor was driving the two friends to their hotel room, looking at the beautiful scenery of grape vines and lakes.

"I think we should set up some ground rules." Arthur was reading his book and turned towards Allistor.

"Rules?" Allistor chuckled at the request.

"I don't want to take any chances to mess with our friendship." The Brit made a stern face.

"Alright lets here them." Allistor said.

"Alright one, separate bedrooms."

"What come on? That's so elementary."

"I don't care. Second, NO FLIRTING." Allistor scoffed at that one. "And absolutely no skinny dipping."

"Is that it?" Allistor looked over to the Brit.

"Yes."

"Alright."

-Later that night-

The two went a late beach party and they both dressed up in their best outfits. Allistor was in a silver suit with matching pants and a royal blue button up shirt with his hair slicked back, Arthur was in a white button up shirt with a hunter green vest and khakis. They ordered at the bar and just sat their staring at one another. After a moment, they decided to walk by the pool and look at the night sky.

"It's a nice night." Arthur finally spoke walking ahead of Allistor. Allistor was staying behind, so that he could strip his clothes off. When he got the last article of clothing off, Arthur heard a splash behind him. Arthur turned and say his clothes on the ground as Allistor resurfaced. "What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Arthur yelled.

"What? Just having a little more fun~" Allistor teased. "Come on." He waved his hand.

"I am bloody not doing that." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest.

"What not?"

"Because of the rules and your girlfriend and other reasons." Arthur looked away at the last part of his sentence.

He had been able to hold on to his feelings for Allistor for five years. More if he counted before their friendship, but he wasn't about to throw cation into the wind for Allistor's amusement.

"Fuck the rule, come on. Have a little fun for once, be adventurous." Allistor cooed.

"Fuck it." Arthur muttered as he started to work at his clothes. When he slipped his clothes off he canon balled into the pool with a squeak.

Allistor laughed as Arthur came to the surface complaining that 'it was so cold'. The two stared at each other for a moment, as they started to get closer to one another.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Arthur laughed.

"Because i've always seen you, but not like this. You are so beautiful Arthur." Allistor caressed Arthur's pale cheek.

"Allistor, I have to tell you something." Arthur began.

"Go on." Allistor stared into those emerald eyes.

"When we were in university, I had a crush on you. All this time, I didn't know how to tell you but now that we are this close I don't know how to sto...hmp..." Arthur was interrupted when Allistor smashed his lips to Arthur's. Allistor's hands wandered until they found Arthur's ass and the Brit let out a moan. The Scot's tongue darted into Arthur's mouth, claiming it for his own, possessing all of him. When they released, they were both panting slightly.

"Me too. I felt the same Arthur, but then again I feel that way towards everybody. It feels like I get out of jail every time." Allistor laughs and Arthur pushes his head underwater. Allistor come up and splashes at the Englishmen. The red head moves close to Arthur, his breath tickles his ear, "come back to the room with me Arthur. I'll make you feel good tonight. So good, that your body will ache and will be crying for my touch."

Arthur's face felt so hot with both embarrassment and temptation. Arthur nodded and they got out of the pool, dressed quickly and made their way back toward the hotel.

-In Their Hotel Room-

As soon as they walked through the door, and the door shut behind them, Allistor's lips claimed Arthur's again with such furry. He was nipping and licking Arthur's lips, pulling his bottom lip with his teeth and releasing.

"God Allistor~" Arthur moaned as he stripped naked, not wanting a second to be waster. Allistor did the same and they both stood naked in front of each other, taking in the sight of their bodies glowing from the moonlight coming from the glass window.

"You look fucking amazing and so fuckable Arthur." Allistor purred as he walked slowly toward the blonde who was slightly shivering. "Are you nervous?" He asked.

"A little." Arthur admitted. "I've been wanting this moment for so long..." Arthur trailed off.

"I know baby, but i'll be good to you." Allistor kissed at Arthur's collar bone and sucked, making the blonde moan and tilt his head back.

"Please~" Arthur moaned.

Allistor entered a finger inside of Arthur's entrance and Arthur gasped and his walls tightened around the intrusion. "Baby just relax, you have to let me stretch you out or it would hurt a lot more if I don't do this." Allistor continued to kiss on Arthur's neck. Allistor entered another finger into Arthur and Arthur moaned at pressure.

"Allistor~" Arthur moaned as Allistor scissored inside Arthur and added another finger doing its magic, going in and out.

"I know, believe me, I know what you want."

"I want you inside me know Allistor~ Please enter me with your huge cock~" Arthur moaned out.

Allistor pulled his fingers out and placed Arthur on his hands and knees on the bed, "I love it when you talk dirty~" The Scotsman purred into Arthur's pale skin a he positioned himself at Arthur's entrance. "How do you want it love?" Allistor licked between Arthur's shoulder blades.

"Hard, deep and fast~" The Brit panted out, beginning to feel his need was going to make him explode.

"If that's what my queen wants." Allistor smiled as he thrusted fast into Arthur as he let out a scream.

The Scot waited for a moment to let his lover adjust to the invasion. When he felt that they were both ready, he pulled out and rammed back into the opening going deeper than before.

"God Allistor, fuck me faster please~" Arthur moaned, drool starting to come from his mouth because of his open mouth moans. Allistor kept with a certain rhythm, going faster and deeper with each thrust. The bed moved with Allistor's thrusts and his nails dug into Arthur's ass. Their moans, screams and pants filled the room, sweat glistened their bodies. "Oh God, I'm going to..." Arthur moaned out and Allistor could fell his climax coming too.

Allistor moved his left hand to pump Arthur's erected cock and the Brit whimpered with pleasure. "Arthur, i'm not...going to last... much longer." Allistor panted out. Allistor kissed up Arthur's back until he bit his shoulder, "come for me baby."

"ALLISTOR~" Arthur screamed as his seed spud all over his chest and the sheets underneath him, his hands giving out from holding him up.

Allistor still pounded into the Brit's ass while he was trying to find his release. When it finally came, his cock twitched and filled Arthur up. He called out Arthur's name and thrusted until he came down from his high and pulled out of Arthur and fell onto the bed next to him. They were both panting as they looked at each other smiling, "wow!" Allistor panted out as his arms wrapped around Arthur's torso pulling him closer.

"That was better than I imagined it would be." Arthur kissed Allistor's cheek.

"I'm glad i'm as good as you thought." He teased.

"You were better~" Arthur purred but then yawned.

Allistor leaned forward and kissed Arthur's bruised lips with a quick kiss, "Let's get some shut eye laddie."

"Alright, love. Goodnight Allistor, I love you." Arthur settled into the crook of the red heads neck.

Allistor kissed Arthur's temple, "Goodnight Arthur" and they both drifted into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
